Vehicles can be equipped with steering columns that adjust the position of the steering wheel to enhance the comfort and safety of the driver. For example, the steering column can telescope to move closer to and away from the driver. Also, the position of the steering wheel can be tilted relative to other components of the column. These features together operate to enable the driver to adjust the steering wheel to a desired, convenient position for operating the vehicle, and for enabling the wheel to be moved out of the way to provide greater access to getting into and out of the driver's seat of the vehicle.